This invention relates to headgear and, more particularly, to the sanitization of headgear and its adaptation to a wide variety of uses.
Headgear for covering and protecting selected portions of the head typically is formed by a shell that often includes an outer brim that forms a sun and rain shield. The interior of the shell generally includes a band that encircles either a portion or the entire interior of the shell. The typical interior band is fabricated of leather or some other flexible material and absorbs head perspiration of the user, particularly in the case of headgear worn when it is hot and in tropical climates.
Unfortunately, the amount of perspiration that penetrates into the interior band, also known as a sweat band, can become appreciable. In addition, dust in the air combines with the perspiration to produce a stain on the band and create an unsanitary condition.
In addition the absorption of moisture by the interior band of headgear can embrittle the band and otherwise cause it to lose its effectiveness, e.g. by making it less comfortable on the head of the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to promote the sanitary use of headgear. A related object is to remedy the stains produced in the interior bands of headgear. Another related object is to enhance the aesthetic appearance of headgear, particularly that associated with the interior bands of headgear.
A further object of the inventiuon is to promote the comfortable fit of headgear to the head of a user, particularly over relatively long periods.
Another problem confronted in the use of head gear is that the shell does not always conform to the head of the user. In some cases the headgear is oversized; in other cases it is too small.
Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide for the modification of head gear and adapt it to the particular head of the user, regardless of whether the item is initially oversized or undersized.